


Raid of the Mansion

by Zeheal



Series: Fantasy Mafia Creepypasta! [9]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender (Video Game), Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gen, Raid Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeheal/pseuds/Zeheal
Summary: This entire little series is just after the Halloween special when Zalgo decided to raid the CP mob with his own mob.





	1. Zalgo's Arrival

This was not good, not good at all. Slender looked around him as everything went to hell around him. He could see his entire family fighting, each one against at least one other person that could match them. Or even outmatch them because of the element of surprise.

He could feel the essence of chaos surrounding him, and that was something he hated. Slender stood there and turned, seeing the figure that was behind him. The essence of darkness, hunger, and chaos washed over him like tidewater taking away the sand from a beach. The figure that floated there was a large, hulking figure. His height rivaled Slender’s own. Horns came from the head of swirling shadows, red light radiating from it as if it was clawing itself free. Three mouths lined down the chest, filled needlepoint teeth oozing with saliva and tongues coming out of them. Where eyes should be two bright red orbs, and in the center of the forehead was a circle and a dot.

“ Y͓ǫ͖̝̟͙͚u̻͔̮̘̺͝ ̷͖ṛe͕͖̞̝a̵͓̠̹͎̻̘̺l̸̗͉̲͕͉̲̹l̶̖̻͚͔̰͎̭y̻̺̭̫͖ ̖͍hav̶̖̺͚e̤ ̷̮̻̜̫̜o̢͇͈̪̠̘u̺̳͎͉̻̗t̹͔̣͈d̮͖͕͡ọ̻̱n͈̲̩̪ͅe ̷̞̠̥y̨̯o̟͇̥̝͈͍u͞r̹̟͈̜͖̙ͅs͇̞̗̜̟e̢͖̳l̠͔̤f̭̰͢ͅ ̯͎t͍̳̞h͎̪̬i̵ş̦̣͓͇̹̱ ̡̗̙y̬̤͎̺e͠a̫̤͎͔̠͚̖r̲͠, ̷̺̮̦͓̪I̷̻̻̙̺̦ͅ ̡̥ͅm̦̲̲u͇̪͚͠s̶̱̫͉t̩̝ ͙̬s̷a̬͔̺̞y̳͍͙̦.̞͎” it speaks, the voice garbled. It was beyond normal human comprehension, but Slender could tell what he was saying. It didn’t matter either, he was here on his territory and that broke the agreement.

‘Zalgo, you broke the treaty. You know this means war!’ he yells out to the chaos figure. It only laughed in response, a laugh that vibrated the very air around them both.

Between the two of them, reality warped and twisted around them both. The ground blinked in and out of existence, the air appeared thick with heat waves. So, think someone could swim in them if they didn’t burn up first.

Slender wasn’t going to wait for him to make the first attack, so he takes care of that himself. His has his tentacles spring out and lash out at the chaos entity.

Zalgo saw this and jumped back away from all of them, swatting them away with one of his long-shadowed arms. They came after him again, and he kept backing up deflecting them trying to not be hit. He made it appear easy, but it took a lot of energy for him to do it.

“Y̡̖͚̪̤̮̙o̳u҉̦͙̲̪̠ ̺̠̳̯̟h̝̥̣͓̼a̳̺̟̯v͓̣͍̳̳͜e͉̳ ̖̥̮̬͟f̦̬u̷͔̥̙̝͈͇̮n͚ ̵̰͇̯̥̖͍ṋ̡o͇w̜̭̗̻.͢ ͚̻̺͇͠I̠ ̡̮h̼̥̮͓̹ḁ͔̺̩͈̲̰̕v̞̣͍͍͍̺e̘ ̗͖̠͚͜ͅṃ͉̯̰o̻̪͎͕r̜̱͚͎̘e͉͖̘̬̙̱ ̞̟͚i͙͓̰̞̗̘̜m̵͎̗̙̰̲p̻̟͔̹͙͝or̢̤̮̖̱̭̘t͏͍̱͓̥a͕͈͈͢ͅn̥̙̦͘t҉͓̯͚̱ ̷̩̙͎̝̗̼ͅṭ͙ḩ̰̬̗͍͉̰ͅi͖͓̙͈͠n͙͚̦̳̖̺̮g̨̫̣̜̣̠s̙̗͇̱͔͖ ͖t͚̭o̠̣͉̞͝ͅ ̺̤ḓ͜o.̖” Zalgo spoke. He then drew up himself and vanished into smoke.

That was not the end of what was going on. All around Slender saw things starting crawl out of the ground. It seemed as if they were zombies mixed with something out of a Lovecraftian horror story. Each one more warped last. To any normal person, their mind would have broken. Not Slender. This was nothing more than vermin to him. But even a pack of rats can get bold against a cat. Or even kill the cat.

Slender also heard a scream that echoed out over the entire forest. There was only one person who could scream that loud, and that meant he is in some big trouble. Slender took a flicker of a second to bring him back to the mansion. That wasn’t enough. That chaos thing was interfering with his own Domain.

‘Shit!’ Slender cursed, head whipping around looking at what is going on. Now he was surrounded by a near army of these..things. These creatures around him, surrounding and beginning to claw his way at him.

He knew what was going on, and that everybody was in danger. He hears a high pitched scream. Someone was in trouble. He tried to teleport to it, to help the person who screamed, but he was unable to. The chaos energy is messing with his Domain, messing with his powers. Instead, he uses what focus he could to teleport everybody that works for him in the Domain back to the mansion.  
The creatures that were around him were already on top of him. Clawing at him, tearing into his suit and to his flesh under it. Inky black iquor oozed from these wounds, hitting the ground. Warping where it lands before dissipating into nothing. 

Slender then releases his tentacles and swirls all them around him. He picks up a few with them and rockets them into the crowd, knocking a group of them over. Picking up a few more, he tears them in half raining the gore over the rest. This…army of creatures seemed endless to Slender. He needed a way to kill a lot of them, and fast. He starts to take steps, long legs going over their heads and feet between their bodies. Like Moses parting the sea, he used his telekinetic powers to force them away from him. It was as if there was a bubble of power around him. They couldn’t touch him, but every hit did drain a little more focus from him.

When he got into the forest he lowered his barriers again. The hoard rushed toward him, all looking wrong as they moved. They cracked, moaned, groaned all together into a chorus of death. Upon getting to the edge of the forest, Slender looked down at the bodies. He started to use his tentacles to lift them up and fling them. Spines snap, and many were impaled on the branches through the bodies. from the power of his mind alone.

When all the bodies piled up, they kept coming. Slender then starts to gather more energy. The heat from the fresh corpses pooled in front of Slender gathering up. Then all at once, it was released, fire engulfing him and everything around him. The forest, the bodies, and those that were still alive near him. Once it was a sphere turned into a beam as it went over the army of the beings. The screams were high pitched, making ears bleed and the unholy cries pierce the ear. 

As they all burned, Slender watched. Things burning and running, his forest home on fire. He could put it out, but he needed these things gone. He also was on fire, but it didn’t bother him. It didn’t burn him. Not the same way those things burned.


	2. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Laughing Jack when the raid is going on.

Fire, there was a lot of fire everywhere. Burning, eating everything that came around it. It was alive, living, breathing, consuming everything. It was beautiful, but also disheartening. The Laughing Jack was on top of the roof of the mansion when the raid started and figured he should help everyone out. Can’t let them have all the fun, now can we?

He stood up and stretched out, arms longer than what a person of his size should be. Each finder tipped with a claw at the end of it. Ready for slicing and dicing, gutting and goring. He may actually get to have fun tonight, the way he wants to. Not the way Slender’s tells everybody they have to have fun. LJ took a step off of the roof of the mansion and fell to the bottom, landing on his feet. No cracks or movement, no breaking of bones. The angelic construct defied logic and defied it well. Screams of terror and fear echoed the forest Domain, music to the clown’s ears.

“Now to find someone who is worthy of my attention!” he shouts, no one close enough to listen. Expanding his mind to the Domain, he felt many foreign presences around him. Most are human, a few demons or others, but one, in particular, stood out among the rest. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it was neither human, demon, or angel-like being. It felt like how Slender does to LJ. That was what he was going to have fun with. 

“What do we have here…?” he mused in a singsong manner. LJ took a pin out of nowhere and stuck it in the air, leaving it there to guide him towards this person. It was his own weird method of GPS. 

It guided him far away from the mansion itself, to the edge of the woods away from where Slender was. He ran and ran, not getting tired of being scared of the fire he jumped through. There was nothing for him to fear. At least, not yet. As he got closer and closer he heard explosions. Laughing and more explosions. A grin crossed the monochrome clown’s face, sharp teeth exposing themselves. Whoever was causing all this was going to be a fun fight. Or so he hoped. 

The pin dropped when LJ got to his destination, vanishing into dust as it hit the ground. He watched as this tall man was sending out what looked like an army of toys into the woods. People were being dragged back to him, only for him to shove something down their throat. Then not long after either, they exploded, foamed at the mouth, or other things that caused their death. The man was still shorter than LJ but had red burgundy hair and honey colored eyes. He wore a vest that LJ seemed to know from somewhere, but that was from a long time ago. Same with the pants. His eyes had markings below them. Not tears, but not anything in specific. Looks like the bottom half of a star to LJ.

“Well well well. Look at what we have here.” LJ calls, stumbling on it. There was a manic grin on his face as he screamed, “You look like you’re going to be fun!”   
Not even bothering with formalities, he attacks the man. He stretched out his arms, like coils of rope ever extending to the guy. The man looked over to the cry out and jumps back. A wooden sword appeared out of nowhere into his hands as he cut at the clown’s arms. Despite being wooden the blade was sharp and cut off LJ’s arms with ease onto the ground. The hand wiggled and writhed like a lizard’s detached tail until it became lifeless. The arms, yet, kept coming after the man. The claws at the end only grew back to replace what has been chopped off. This happened for a couple hundred feet before LJ started to get bored. When he did, a new claw didn’t reform at the end of his arm. Instead, he popped out at the end and grabbed onto the man.

“Gotcha!” he yelled, wrapping his arms around the red headed male. “I gotta say, you’re a delight! What’s your name?“ 

The man struggled against LJ’s strong grasp, but couldn’t get out right now. Instead, he looked right into the clown’s eyes and whistled. Loudly. There was a delay, but soon LJ was lifted up by something causing him to let go and get tossed into a tree.

“Thanks, Mr. Glutton. By the way, I am Jason the Toymaker.” He called out to the clown, laughing and petting the giant stuffed snake. LJ was upside down against the tree, looking at the toy maker. 

“I have been alive a long, long time. I have seen many things. I have not seen that.” he said, chuckling. Rolling over exorcist style, he stands back up and cracks his head forward. Any normal person would cringe at the sight, but not Jason. He didn’t appear to be phased by the thing.

“Why thank you! I aim to please and please to have fun. So. Who. Are. You?” Jason asked back, dusting himself off. 

“Me?! I am Laughing Jack or LJ for short! And fun?! I like fun! Let’s have some fuuun!” he responds, giggling like a maniac. 

The clown only looks at the toy maker and chuckled. Opening his mouth, it dropped to the ground from his over seven-foot tall form. Tongue rolled out almost like a red carpet out in front of him for six feet. Chanting can be heard coming from his mouth, and soon after children started to walk out of his mouth. They all were gray in color, white hair stringing past and features taught. All dead, all under his control, all his victims. They kept coming, and coming, and coming.

Jason’s eyes widened at the sight, not sure what to make of this. It was something else, and something that he didn’t care to deal with. Taking steps back away from the now expanding army of kids. He didn’t bring enough toys for this and didn’t care to have this large-scale fight. At least, not yet. With that in mind, he steps back further and draws a door into the air. It solidifies suddenly, making it seem like an entrance to a store. 

“Well looks like our fun must end so soon! I am sorry, but we will meet again LJ!” Jason then steps through the door, the giant stuffed snake coming in behind. It closes as the children get to it, scratching and clawing. 

LJ closes his mouth, letting the small child army roam free for the time being. That was fun. He couldn’t wait to meet Jason again.


	3. Jeff's Rough Situation

Jeff awakens to a to the sound of dripping water of hitting the top of his head. He is bound by a sturdy rope tied in more than a few knots. Whoever tired him up did a good job at it; he is sitting with his back against a pole with his arms above his head around it. He couldn’t move his arms more than an inch from where they stayed. Even his eyes had something over them so he couldn’t see his surroundings. Jeff was about to call out until he can hear people talking. He focuses in on the voices, trying to listen in on what they’re saying.

“-old you I’m not interested in joining his monster mash.” Jeff recognizes the voice. It’s the fuck that knocked his ass out, but he can hear another voice. This one was more broken as if they had something stuck in their throat. It also sounded muffled, as if something was preventing it from traveling further than a few feet.

“And why not? You’ll be given food, a place to stay, never have to worry about looking over your shoulder again. I say that’s a pretty good proposition.“ Jeff has heard the voice before but can’t put his finger on it. Familiar somewhat, but it was different to where it was unrecognizable.

“Oh! And the mass murder. Don’t forget the best part.” There was a disgusted tone to his kidnapper’s voice, dripping with sarcasm on every word like venom from a snakes fangs.

“Your point? What’s the difference to what happened last night to what you do? Murder is murder after all.” Jeff mentally agreed to that, even giving a small nod to himself. What’s the difference to murdering one person to ten?

“What you guys did was genocide! You dragged people that could not defend themselves. And you all killed them with little regard for how fast or slow it was! They had nothing to do with that gang war you guys started!”

Jeff snickered to himself thinking, ‘Pussy.’

“HA! I never thought I see the day. A killer with high morals. What a fuckin’ hypocrite. You kill groups all the time for money. There is no difference between that and now. Now quit being a cunt and join us.” Jeff is liking this other guy, but upon hearing his kidnapper say gang war he rolled his eyes. It was clear now that Slender’s rival finally broke that damn treaty. It was about time too, things were getting boring around the mansion. No action, only shakedowns and frivolous missions.

“…I think you should leave. I’m not here to deal with this war you guys started. I got what I wanted from it. I have zero beef with those fucks and with you fucks. Leave. Your master is calling his dog.” Jeff wasn’t impressed by his captive’s way of handling things. Then he felt something off from him. It was his presence, no, his bloodlust, that was strong. It reminds him of himself a bit. Jeff gives out a whistle as a sign of how impressed he was, then immediately regretted that for it alerting the two that he was awake.

“Looks like your prize is awake…I’ll leave you be. I’ll come back after the show and see if you changed your mind on our offer.” Jeff hears the other man walking away. His steps had a bit of a perk to them, almost excited about what is going on. He then hears another pair footsteps heading his way.

“You know? I’m not in the mood to talk to you, but you did get him to leave. So thanks on that. he was starting to piss me off.” His kidnapper finally moved over to him and was standing in front of him.

Anger flared up from his core. Jeff responds, his own voice raspy with anger and bitterness, “Well, he can’t help that you are a little bitch.” He then feels a blow to the groin and lets out a bunch of profanity. He tries to bring up his legs to his chest in pain. His abductor watches him and savoring the moment of Jeff’s pain.

“Ugh…what the fuck do you want with me anyway?” Jeff managed to speak from the pain, gasping for air a few times.

“Like I said. You are going to be in my shows finale. It will be happening soon. Very soon.” Jeff can hear the joy in the abductor’s voice. “But for now you are going to need your beauty sleep. Trust me, you need plenty of it.”

“What the bitch does th-” Before Jeff could finish he feels a pair of hands on his throat. There was a lot of pressure from them, and it took him a moment to realize that the abductor was cutting off his blood circulation. He was not crushing his windpipe. This was only to knock him out again, not kill him. The bitch. He tried to fight and struggle but had no leverage to do so with success. Within moments reality faded again.


	4. Existential Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby's dream while the raid is going on.

The memories of the car crash were the worst that happened to him. It was when he lost everything, and everyone to him. He could feel the car flipping ass of tea kettle, he shielding himself and bracing for impact. Toby doesn’t know whe he ended up being the one to survive, but he did. And honestly, he hated every minute of his now continued life.

He sat outside in the middle of the woods, somewhere in North Dakota hidden amongst the mountains. It was cool up here despite it being the middle of summer. Cool and cold air kept his head clear, but it reminded him how dead he felt on the inside. Yeah, he was a happy go lucky kinda guy, always playing pranks and trying to have fun. But as edgy as he hated to admit it, he always felt numb on the inside. Like the real kind of numb, as if nothing mattered. It really sucked, but since that accident and everything that happened to him he couldn’t feel anymore.

Ben did try to help him sometimes when it came to feeling like this. He understood the best, and it is why they tended to team up a lot when it came to messing with people. Despite both of them being somewhat numb on the inside, they both knew they enjoyed messing with others. It was something else, being able to feel things at a much lower value. 

Toby looked around him, seeing the faint lights trickle though the trees. His goggles were not over his eyes, allowing him to see everything in full color. No filter. The sounds of birds singing, snakes and other smaller ground creatures skittering everywhere around him. They avoided him because he was bigger and more dangerous. Similar to how he should avoid his boss, but he couldn’t. Trying to push that out of his mind, he stood up in a jolt and started to walk. He kept walking and walking. He wasn’t getting tired. Toby didn’t get tired, at least not easily anyways. He had the most endurance out of the group of three he is paired up with. 

*‘It is useless. You are useless. This is not who you are and it is all worthless.’* his voice rang in his head. He shook his head, trying to get this out of his mind. He hated it, he didn’t like this. Dread washed over him in waves, each one stronger than the last. His breaths came faster as his mouth dried out faster than lightening can flash. 

Toby stopped walking, his legs feeling heavy that he couldn’t walk anymore. His legs were pins and needles, and his body could not decide what tempature it wanted to be. One moment he coughed out, unable to catch his breath because the moisture was to much. The air was thick, heavy, as if its water weighing him down not allowing him to breath. Sweat covered his brow, and he felt it run down his back pooling into his shoes. The next second he was cold, his chest and wind pipe closing up on him drying out. Everything shook more than normal with his condition, it was for real shivers and shakes. As if he was sick. But Toby never got sick, he knew he could never get sick again. His boss make sure ofthat. Then why was he dizzy, cold, getting chills running down his spine and back up. He felt sick. Toby dropped to his knees, hands clutching his stomach. Everything that was inside of him came out, but it’s all still in knots.

When everything passed, Toby looked up and around at the world around him. Steam came from his pile, but he didn’t feel like it was his. No, of course it couldn’t be his. He wasn’t here right now. These feelings were not his, they were someone elses. Toby had no feelings, he kept them down if he did. Why have any, they only held a person back.

Well the world decided to throw him a curve ball. 

“Of-f course those aren’t mine. I am fine, nothing is w-wrong.” he said outloud, to no one. Then why was it he was heating up again? This heat was different than what he experienced earlier. Much hotter, and coming from the inside too. Tears welled up into his eyes, but he couldn’t feel them. He didn’t want to feel them. They were not his, they had to be someone elses. 

Images flashed in front of his eyes. Red. The color red. Scarlet, on a solid ground. Fire, there was some fire too. And cold, dead eyes. They looked at him. Steam, there was also steam. At least he thought it was steam. Had to be, what else was warm enough on that cold night to cause steam? 

That was when everything shifted in front of him. No longer was he in the forest trying to calm himself down. No. He was outside, looking in on a car wreck. He could see things from a different view. No, there was nothing he could have done. There was no saving her. Her neck was snapped, impaling, burned, and bleeding out. 

Toby only stood there and watched the scene in front of him, arms down by his sides dangling like limp noodles. His head tilted to the side, seeing the imagery in front of him unable to do anything about it. It made him feel numb, but almost like a simmering pot of water it came into a full roaring boil. He wanted to be numb, he wanted to be cold, but he couldn’t. Not when it came to his sister, and this specific incident. 

He blinked a few times, thinking that it would get rid of the scene in front of him. Once, twice, three times he blinked hard to wake up. And wake up he did. But he wasn’t in the woods where he was before either. Toby was in a bed, looking up at the support beams of the mansion. He recognized where he is. He was in the med bay, the room with the only other direct connection to EJ’s room.

He looked back and fourth, the light almost being to much for his eyes. There was a lot, and he didn’t care for it. His head pounded in his temples, almost like someone took a hammer to his head directly. Wouldn’t have been the first time, and the repercussions were never fun or good in any regard. Yet his willpower couldn’t keep him awake. And so everything faded to black, but this time it was dreamless.


	5. A New Friend

LJ saw the door closed and faded away into nothing. He sighed as the world around him is ablaze with fire. He knows full well what that door is. It’ll be futile of him to try to open it and very foolish to go in. He just stands there with a frowned face for he finally found a fun playmate, but he left to soon.

There was a sound that came not too far away from LJ. There was a rustle in the leaves as the fire spread everywhere, but it started to calm down. There’s panting too, mild panting as if the rustle was running from something. What though was the mystery? The figure kept moving, trying to be quiet but too scared to do it properly. He hears the panting and in an instant, his head popped up in front of the figure yelling, “Found you!” LJ’s voice was full of curiosity and glee. There was a loud scream, a shrill that came from the figure as they came to a halt and fell on their ass.

“I wasn’t hiding!” she screams. The girl who said it was covered from head to toe in cloths. It appeared to LJ she was trying to hide something. She’s tiny and covered up in a Burqa but it wasn’t black. It’s pastel purple with black spiderwebs crawling across all of it. Some other splashes of other designs were spattered over it. Spiders, eyeballs, and even moth had designs crawling over the webs. All different colors, all either black, pink, another purple, or even baby blue. Her eyes were unnaturally blue, almost white, and what little skin he could see was gray.

“Then what are you doing?” He is unfazed by her appearance.

“Trying to get away from the fire.” She responds, standing up and dusting herself off. “It started out of nowhere and I don’t like it!”

“Oh? That? It’s fine. We just get rid of pests.”

“Yeah well, I ain’t one of em. I was minding my own business then it all started and it sucks!” She snaps her foot to the ground, not happy about anything going on around her. Char was obviously caught in the fire, some of her clothes burned and soot marked her body.

“What? You not having fun?”

“I don’t like fire. So no. I. Am. Not. Having. Fun.” she says each word with its own emphasis. Her face showed signs of exhaustion, even if she has a lot of soot on her body.

“Names Laughing Jack! Would you like some new clothes?!” he asks, not seeming to care about her look. Or even how tired she appeared to be. He only wanted to help her out, and get a new playmate along with it.

“Laughing Jack? Weird name. I am Charlotte, but people call me Char.”

“Well, sometimes people call me LJ. Nice to meet you!” His arm stretches out to her.

“So why is a demon doing here?” he asked, curious to why the strange woman was in Slender’s Domain.

Char recoils away, taking a few steps back from the very large figure in front of her. Taking one of his claws in her gloved hand, she shakes it.

“Nice to meet you too…” she responded. When he said demon she stopped, pulling her hand back and shouting, “I am no demon!”

“You smell like one.” He pulls himself up on a branch next to her, then starts kicking his legs.

“Smell? How can you smell your nose doesn’t even have nostrils!?” She yelled not very thrilled. Then with a huff, she takes off walking out to the more open areas, away from the fire.

He follows after her saying with glee, “Well the nose knows.”

“You’re weird.”

“Oh? How am I weird?”

“You’re an over seven foot tall black and white clown with arms longer than a normal person with claws at the end of them.”

“Your point?”

It was at this point while talking that LJ swapped out her clothes. The burned, torn ones got replaced with what would be the same thing. Only these were more colorful but still covered her in the same one. Char looked down at her new clothes and gasped. Not liking or hating them, but the fact it happened. She kept walking and turned on her heel, facing him now.

“What the hell was that?”

“Oh! You said your clothes were ruined so I made you new ones.” He seemed to have plenty of pride when speaking of his accomplishment. She looks down and pulls it out, seeing how everything’s as good as new like nothing happened to them.

“Oh well..umm…thank you I guess. I didn’t expect that. So now, what are you if you can do things like that?”

“You tell me that first. I never have seen your kind. And I have been around for a long time.”

Char looks flustered and stamps her food into the ground again, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well, you’re obviously not normal, where I can pass as normal.”

“And you’re also trespassing.”

“I am? See I didn’t know that. Now if I could be helped off then I wouldn’t be trespassing anymore.”

“I can’t do that, but first.“ He takes a bow. “I am Laughing Jack! And I am a friend made by angels”

Char looks at him confused. “You…already told me your name, Jack.” The bow confused her even more, but despite it, she giggled and gave a bow back. “I am Charlotte Ruse. A sentient spider.”

“Oh!” He sounds excited. “A demon spider. You don’t see those often.” He has a large smile on his face, one that rivals the smiling man of the house himself.

“I am not a demon!” she says, uncrossing then re-closing her arms in a huff puffing out her chest. “At least, I don’t think I am”

“You may not be one, but whatever in you is. Like our doctor.”

“A demon doctor. That is pretty weird. And in me? Like voices in my head like I’m crazy?” she asks, pointing to her temples and twisting them in the crazy motion. “If so, then that’s you in a nutshell!”

“No, no, nooooo.” he waves his hand and shaking his head. “Demon possession! Not all them make the demon the pilot”

“Why the fuck would a demon wanna posses a spider?”

He shrugs with an unsure look. “It could’ve been a spider demon or one just found the opportunity to get out of hell.”

“Then…if you’re made by angels shouldn’t you hate demon or demon things?”

“Nope. I was made for a sad lonely boy back in the Victorian era.”

“Really back in the 1800’s? That’s roughly the time I gained sentience!” She says, clapping and hopping with joy.

He does the same, mimicking her motions. “Oooooh!!!!! I never met someone that’s as old as me! What fun! What fun!”

“So can we get out of here? I still don’t like the fire and stuff.”

“Sure! If you be my new friend!” He seemed to be teasing her at this point. He knew that she would be his friend, or he would end up gutting her right here and now.

“What does being your friend include then?” She asks, stopping her hopping.

“Wellllll…usually, I kill my friends, but you will be one of my special friends! So we can play fun games and go have fun! We can do a lot of stuff!” Char blinks a few times, not expecting that to come out of his mouth.

“And how can I be sure you won’t backstab me? What makes me so special to be one of your special friends?”

“You unique and I love the way you dress!” That took her back some, still not expecting that kind of thing to come out of his mouth. She gives a twirl to allow her dress to flare up and go back down.

“Aww thank you! That’s so nice! But I still wanna get out of here.”

“So are we friends?”

She appears to ponder and think for a little. “Sure, if you don’t try to kill me.”

“YES!!!” He picks her up and is legs stretched to where they are above the tree canopy. It was a cartoon in nature how he did it. He extended his legs, getting taller and taller so he could see above everything burning. LJ defied all semblances of logic, but it never bothered him. He only thought of it as one of his unique quirks.

“Off to the mansion!” He laughs, taking one of those insane legs to step over the trees. The mansion was only three to four steps away thanks to this. Char hated it though. Heights. Why did it have to be heights? She doesn’t like being high up unless she’s on the roof or the ceiling. A scream escaped her as she held onto LJ’s clothing with a death grip.


	6. Enraged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEN learning how bad this Raid actually is against them.

This was bad, this was very, very bad. Things were not supposed to end up like this. Tonight was a night meant to be for fun and scaring the shit out of people. Not actually having people die, or be close to that. The forest was on fire, and everything looked like a literal hell. Ben liked fire more than water at least. It didn’t make him glitch out, but it sure as hell still scared him. Then he remembered he can become a ghost and glide through it. Or so he thought. This fire even burned him as a spirit, which made things more complicated.

That was when something weird happened to him. Ben while flying around looking for someone to help when he solidified against his will. Then he started to run. Not good, not good one bit. If someone forced that, then they were one of three things. They were either powerful, another ghost, or some sort of spiritualist. Ben looked around, anywhere in the darkness that could be the person or thing that gave him a form. A form against his will.

What looked back at him had red eyes and a dark, shadowy silhouette. Standing a hair shorter than six feet tall, his person mimicked Ben almost perfect. But it was all dark. Ash gray skin, red eyes, black tunic, and solid white hair. His mouth cocked to the side with a smirk crossing it, cocky as can be. He walked confidently, a sword in his left hand and shield in his right. The fire that blazed around him didn’t seem to bug him.

“Well, looks like you’re in for something. Aren’t you?” Dark Link mocks, pushing the sword into the ground. “So what is it? Getting your game back, pretending to be included, or sick and tired of being alone all the damn time?”

Ben’s eyes widened with surprise, then narrowed with aggravation.

“Yeah it’s to get my game back. What of it?” he responded, not in the mood to try and clap back. “Why? Because that is where you’re stuck?” Dark responded, taking a step closer to Ben. Ben took a step back in response, not wanting to be close to the guy.

“Oh I can go into detail about it, but…oh, I’m sorry. I forgot that if I talk to fast that a brute like you won’t understand.” Ben knew he was outmatched in a one vs one fight against him. This was the one time he wished he kept his mouth shut.

Dark looked at him and gave an obnoxious laugh to the poltergeist in question. Then it switched to pure rage, his red eyes flaring up with fire as he screamed out. The hook shot came out of nowhere from him and shot out at Ben. He had to react, and the only thing he could do was transform into his statue self. The hook shot brought Dark Link towards Ben, but he was unable to do anything. No cutting into him, no nothing. This gave Ben some time to plan. He already had one, but now it was a matter of putting it all together all dandy. Making it to where Dark didn’t expect what is going to happen. After a minute Dark blinks and the statue was twenty feet away from him. Another chuckle came out of Dark as he leaned on his back foot watching the statue. He blinks again, it moved again. A few more times, a few more times.

The last time he blinked the statue was no longer a statue, but Ben running away. He wasn’t fast, not by a long shot. It was pathetic. It looked like a person trying to run away with flippers on their feet. Ben was never a physical person, never was, and never can be in the future thanks to being a spirit. Dark Link watched him run and decided to make a game out of this. They both were game types, so he figured it would be fitting for him to die while playing one.

Dark let go of the tether he held on Ben, keeping him solid. They were one of the same thread, and he was a more powerful spirit. Ben felt this tether leave and immediately went into his spirit form flying much faster than he could run. He turned around looking back at Dark Link.

“What’s the matter, can’t catch what you can’t see?!” he taunts, giving him the finger while pulling down an eye socket.

“And who is the one running away?” Dark responded with a slow, bored expression.

“We both know brains beats brawn you dumb ass. At least I’m not a copy of someone in a game as a miniboss. I am original!”

That seemed to have hit a nerve with Dark, and he started to rush after Ben while screaming. Didn’t even bother with the shield, he was running after him with both hands on Master Sword. Those red eyes were deeper red, and it seemed as if energy was rushing out of them. Good, that pissed him off enough to not have any defenses up.

Ben took off again, flying away and swerving through trees despite not having to. Sometimes he will turn solid to try and knock a tree into Dark Link, who dodged it effortlessly every time. There were a few close calls where that blade slid by Ben’s face only missing by an inch. He teleported away at those moments and kept running. Ben was huffing and puffing, despite not being able to breathe, by the time he got back to the mansion.

“Come on bitch! See if you can beat me on my home turf!” he taunted. Dark came out of fiery woods in time to see Ben make an obscene hand gesture as he vanished into the house.

Dark Link was smart, but he was so enraged he didn’t even care. This little shit kept taunting him, calling out and evading him by such a minute amount. He couldn’t get this, he needed to win this game of cat and mouse. Dark bursts into the mansion already heading up the stairs before he even saw Ben, knowing that he would run up here. He dodged through a lot of the things being thrown at him and everything falling around him. Ben saw him catching up, almost within the length of that sword. He pushed himself through a door, forcing him to follow.

Ben was in a physical form, wearing black sunglasses and a joint hanging out his mouth. As Dark Link ran towards him, he gave him finger guns with a worried but cocky smile.

“This is gonna hurt.” was the last words And EMP was set off in the room with the two computer programs inside of the harsh blast. Both started to scream, glitch, and jump around the room. Neither of them could get away from it. Their energy drained trying to correct was wrong. After five minutes of glitching, both poofed, back to their object of haunt. Ben’s went to his computer, thankful it’s close so he didn’t have to head back to his game. For now anyways.


	7. Deception

It was getting hot, very hot. It was also getting bright too, to the point the little girl could not keep her eyes closed anymore. Her sleep interrupted with orange spilling into her eyes. Being unable to keep them closed anymore Sally got up out of bed and looked out the window of the mansion. The forest on fire around the mansion, which isn’t normal around here. She got worried about everyone outside. It wasn’t good, all her friends were out there! Sally looked around and grabbed onto her teddy bear before taking a breath. Her form became weightless and was able to cut through anything with no resistance. Good, she needed to be like this to find anyone with any sort of efficiency.

Sally took off through the wall of her room and ran out of the mansion, trying to see if she could find anyone. She could see Ben off in the distance, flying towards someone or something. She decided he could handle himself and went out into the forest herself. The ashes blew through her, being a ghost that isn’t touched anyone or thing unless she willed it. At least, that is how Sally understood it here in the Domain. It was in that moment that Sally decided to go check out what Jane is up to. See how she is handling all this, and get some answers to what is going on. Searching and flying, Sally raced through all the trees and ashes until she heard a female voice speak.

“Well, look’s like we are going to have a bit of a rough time, aren’t we?” the female voice says, trying to sound like how she lures Jeff into her traps. Only less cursing.

Sally came out of the bushes to find Jane standing opposite to someone she didn’t know. He was way taller than Sally was on her feet, and broad too. His face wasn’t shown because he had something pulled up over his face so she couldn’t see the lower half of it. He had one green and one blue eye, black hair, and was wearing torn jeans, black combat boots, and a jacket. In his left hand was a modified pipe that had a spike at the end of it. His other hand held a large branch that was on fire. It didn’t appear to bother the guy that it was on fire.

He didn’t respond to Jane and stood there looking at her. His eyes showed that he was studying her, trying to read her movements. Sally decided to take this opportunity to have fun with him and Jane! Or help Jane against him. She moved behind him and took a moment to materialize.

“Boo!” she screamed, only to have her head knocked aside with the flaming branch. There was a loud scream and crying from the ground. She rolled over the ground to try and put out what fire might be on her. Luckily it was ashes and nothing was set on fire. Jane in the meantime rushed this new person while his back he turned his back. Sally could make out a few details, but she saw her get close. Really close. Her knife hit his side and was stuck, blood coming out of it when she pulled away. He screamed in agony but nailed her in the forearm with that pipe of his.

Sally got up to her feet and rushed over to the big guy, tackling into his knees. One thing that people never realized about the kid, she is super strong. The only one stronger than her in the house is Masky. When he toppled over she crawled up to his chest and started beating into it like a monkey going crazy.

“Bad! Man! Hurt! Jane!” she screams, slamming her fist in his rib cage. There was a crack before he lets out a cough of blood, and he spits it right into the kid’s face. Nathan took hands and palms her head and starts to press down, holding her back away from him at arm’s length. He squeezed hard, to the point Sally started to feel pain and the crushing of her skull. In an instant, his hands clasped together as she went back into her ghost form. She is unable to help Jane any long right now.

Nathan kicks himself up as Jane went to tackle him or try to. Despite only standing up seconds prior, he dug his heels into the ground against the smaller girl to not topple over again. He had a grip on her; an iron hold that pressed into the wound he gave her seconds prior. Within the same second, he twists his body and flings Jane over his shoulder, keeping a hold of her arms, and slams her into the ground. Once hitting the ground, he lets go of her arms to follow up with a stomp right into her rib cage.

Crack! echoed as Jane coughed out, spittle and blood flying out of her mouth. Her attacker looked down at the masked face, it almost flying off along with the wig. Eyes wide, they reflected not her but everything inside of him. Shadows danced across his covered face, devils relishing in their bloody glory. His boot came from the side with the next blow, right into her hip. He was strong, a lot stronger than he was earlier. Something happened, and it wasn’t good.

“Sally! Run, help the others! Tell the others!” She coughs out, holding onto Nathan’s leg with what she could muster. Jane coughed blood upon his boot, trying to get up again to face him. No, she wasn’t about to lose this fucking fight. Right back to the ground, she went, her consciousness fading for an instant. Her face slammed into the dirt below her, right into the mask. Her nose broke from the impact, and blood was already trickling out. Fucker hammer-fisted her into the ground. Jane looked at the dirt around her, feeling a hand reach down and grab her hair. This might be her chance. When the wig left her head Jane stood up as fast as she could and knocked him in the face. While he staggered, she drew a blade and stabbed him again. And again, and again. One after another after another. She mumbled something under her breath, making the air around them warp and look crazy. Magic was a finicky thing, but it did give an edge when she needed it.

Nathan stumbling away looked around, but everything was coming in and out of focus. The world was blurring, and everything was pain. The last thing he saw was backup coming, Skully rushing up behind Jane with a bat.

Jane watched as Nathan fell to the ground in a slump, the energy leaving her body not a moment after. That was when something hit her upside the head, and everything after that was black.

Sally materialized after that, watching the masked man who looked like Masky run over to Nathan. He bent down, put a hand on his chest, and Nathan in response took a sharp, deep breath. A nod later, a door appeared and a man with red hair came out of it with a few odd looking toys. Each carried a little bit of the tall dark man back into the door, and the masked man followed behind. Then, the door vanished as suddenly as it came into being. Sally went over to Jane, listening to breathing and making sure she was alive. Breathing, good. Just asleep. For now anyways.


	8. Slyness

Puppet didn’t know what to expect when he came back from the hunt he was on. The person that he had been working on for two whole weeks finally took their life and gave him the energy he needed. They didn’t do it the way he was expecting, getting shoved over the bridge rather than jumping by some strange woman. Yet a kill is a kill, and if he got his energy he didn’t care how it happened.

What he didn’t expect was to walk into the Domain seeing everything on fire, and everyone fighting. Figuring that he had no choice but to get in on this, he decided to reach out and pull on a thread. The thread he pulled on was blue, dark, and strong. Looking at it, it seemed thick and robust too. Seemed like this person has a very strong will. Good. Time to see if Puppet could break it.

Following the string, he ended up finding a woman who appeared to be different. She had a purple sweater with a black skirt, a red bow, black and red striped socks, and converse for shoes. She has a pink piece of hair that has a color different than the rest. Her skin was as white and leather-like as Jeff’s, as disgusting as that may be, with similar slash marks on her cheeks. Not as long or wide as his, but they’re fresh and dripped blood down her neck.

‘This girl looked like she was a ripoff of Jeff. How many of them are there?’ Puppet thinks, continuing to get closer to the girl. Because he was invisible to the naked eye, he could do whatever he pleased with her. Even play a few games with her head, to get an idea of what the fuck is going on around here. So he did that, peeking into her surface thoughts for now.

‘He has got to be around here somewhere! Where is my love, the love of my life!?’ Her thoughts were frantic and garbled up. Her head had five different minds, each one saying a different thought about the same subject. It gave Puppet a headache from that one bit. But he had to go back in, to try and get more information about the situation at hand. This was going to be a tough one. Puppet then dives into her head, following her and keeping concentration to read her mind further. He could only get surface thoughts when he wasn’t at full power, but when he puts effort into things he can go further. He was a spirit, magic was his thing. It was his being. And he knew how to do it, even if it was minor. 

‘Zelgo said he would be here, with the Slenderman. Jeff must be here, he must! Zelgo wouldn’t lie like that. He needs me to distract him so they could take out the others holding my love captive!’ That was all Puppet could take from this crazy, frantic, fantasized fangirl of Jeff. If puking was an option, his stomach would already have flipped inside out on the ground.

So Zelgo broke the treaty, which meant war was waging between the two groups of supernaturals. Fantastic, that meant he had to work more. That also meant he had to get his proxies working. Even more fantastic. He hated this and didn’t want any part in it. But since Slender has shit on him, he had no other fucking choice. So now he had to deal with this crazy girl and get her out of here. He was going to have some fun with it if he had to do this.

Off in the distance, Nina can see something. A man, roughly 6 feet tall, in a white hoodie stained with blood, black ripped jeans, messy, unkempt, oil black hair with bleached white skin. Seeing this, she bolts towards the figure at full speed, eyes wide with excitement.

“My love! My prince! I am over here! I am here to help you get out of here! Get out of his grasp!” she screeches, calling out to the figure. Puppet is chuckling to himself, dragging himself along as she chases after this figure. It wasn’t getting any closer, it stayed a good distance away from her. It always will until he wills for it to be closer. A fun game that he played, and he could play it all night. A fresh kill, overflowing with energy, he had time. Puppet controlled the figure in the distance, having it see her turn and start jogging towards her. She only picked up the speed, holding her arms to him as she squealed loud enough to rupture eardrums. She didn’t seem to notice as he drew a knife, appearing to get in a defensive stance as she rushed him. In the final few steps, she jumped towards him, going to tackle him to the ground to shower him in kisses. Instead, he dodged to the side, cutting her face with a small tick to prove a point of if she tried that again. 

“Who the fuck are you, and why the fuck are you here?” Puppet makes the illusion ask, himself talking and acting the part unseen. It actually nicked her on the cheek. It didn’t appear to bother her because she got up to try and hug him again. He couldn’t help but laugh, making the illusion stab her in the back forcing her to let go. She howled in pain letting go, screaming how bad it hurt and why would he do that.

“I won’t ask a-fucking-gain, who the fuck are you, and why the fuck are you here?!” The illusion screams at the top of its ‘lungs’ at her. Nina looks to him, tears welling up in her eyes; both from the pain and from him screaming at her. Why was he screaming? She did everything for him. But this was her chance to get her love, and she couldn’t lose it now!

“I’m only your biggest fan in the whole wide world! I’m Nina the Killer, and I only want you to be free of the Slenderman’s control. I even teamed up with Zalgo to break you free!“

 

“Zalgo. You teamed up, with fucking Zalgo! What the fuck is he planning?” Jeff screamed, losing his temper a bit. Made Puppet happy he sneaks into so many plays, it was easy to mimic the idiot’s speech patterns.

“My love, he is the only one who could help me find you! I’ve been looking forever! I don’t know what he wants with this place, but it doesn’t matter. I have you now, and we can run away. Far away from these idiots, and be the best power killer couple ever!” The look in her eyes showed that she believed in what she said. Puppet could see this and knew it could be used to push for more information.

“Who’s all with Zalgo? You couldn’t have come along with him and cause all this.”

Nina looked confused, but responded with, “There is this one guy, really tall and dark. Has two different colored eyes, and can control some shadow like being. Really strong, and rages easily too. Then there is another guy with amber eyes, red hair, and loves toys. Third guy is Zelda, but dark. Dark Zelda or something like that. One guy who wears a mask that looks like a Skull, another who doesn’t and is skittish as all fuck. They seem to team up a lot with one another, despite how much they bicker. A weird looking nurse who loves chainsaws and looks like a weird BDSM failure. Then there is me and Jace.”

Puppet took note of all these descriptions, keeping them in his head and even puts a string around his finger to remember them. One string for each person. Now he needed to take care of the girl.

Then he gets an idea. This girl is a direct connect to Zalgo, someone in his gang. Someone they could get information from. And if she dies in the process, oh well it does nothing for them. Puppet then decided to go along with this even more, not much longer. Slender would love him for the idea and thinking ahead.

“So you love me and want to do everything you can for me, right?” Jeff asks with Pupping grinning in the shadows.

“Yes! Yes, my love! Anything!” she squeals. “Then I want you to go back to that fucker, and get as close as you can with him and his fuckin’ goons. And only when I contact you, I want you to feed me updates of what’s goin’ on with them. Got it?” Nina looks at him, studying him, but her eyes light up in anything to help him. Anything at all!

“I can do that! Anything for you Jeff! How will I know it’s you?”

“Oh, you’ll know. Now get the fuck out of my sight and head back to that chaotic demon fucker. Tell him you couldn’t find anyone, and lie your way around of surviving.”

“Okay, can do!” With that, Nina turned around and took off, back into the woods in some random direction. Every so often she would turn around to look back at Jeff, and Puppet kept him there wondering away until he was out of sight. Then he vanished. And Puppet continued back to the mansion, happy to inform the rest of what he figured out and what he set up.


End file.
